Padres
by Sumine-chan
Summary: [Hanny x Haruhi x Mori]Haruhi estaban decidida a continuar su relacion con los sempais, solo necesitaba la aprobacion de su padre... [Segunda parte de Entrenamiento]


**Disclaimer:** Nuevamente no...no soy duenia de Ouran...pero pienso raptarlos y hacerlos mis esclavos personales como hice con Hatori y con Yuki jajaja...pero Yuki se escapo...

Hatori: (Le da un golpe en la cabeza con el libro que esta leyendo) Te estas saliendo del tema...

Sumine: Ah..si perdonen...

**Nota de la Autora (y de Hatori):** Bueno pues aki la segunda parte se podria decir de mi anterior fic "Entrenamiento" Aunque no necesitan haberla leido para entenderle...pero entenderian mejor jejejeje

Hatori: (Apenas le dice sin voltearla a ver) Decidete...

Bueno bueno...es que no puedo obligar a que lean algo si no quieren...solo es una sugerencia...por cierto Hatori que es lo que lees? (mientras se gira en su silla del acomputaodra hacia la cama donde esta hatori)

Hatori: No se (habla despreocupadamente mientras le muestra un libro rosado)...lo encontre debajo del colchon de la cama... Sabias que no es posible que te gusten 25 personajes del anime al mismo tiempo??? estas loca...(mientras sigue revisando las hojas)

Hey!!!! ese es mi diario no es justo ...damelo!!!!! (se avalancha sobre Hatori)

Hatori: (mientras la detiene con el pie) Recuerda el fic...

Ah si...cierto...en fin, mmm pues lo leen y me dicen que tal...estoy trabajando en uno de los gemelos...pero no lo se...tmbn estaba pensando en otro para Kyouya vale vale...

Bueno le dedico este fic a Hatori y a Mao-chan, a ella por ser Mao-chan y a Hatori porque me mantuvo despierta para terminarlo...mas o menos...

* * *

**Padres**

La mayoría de los estudiantes de la academia Ouran, en especial las señoritas que eran clientes frecuentes del Host Club, sabían que algo había cambiado en el último mes dentro del Host Club, más específicamente algo había cambiado con los dos integrantes más grandes y el integrante más nuevo.

Haruhi caminaba subiendo las escaleras lentamente, aquellas escaleras que se sabía de memoria pues a lo largo de estos meses que llevaba estudiando en la academia las recorría casi todos los días, sabía que al final se encontraría con ese pasillo que tenía los ventanales que tanto le gustaban, tan grandes que ella se sentía diminuta cuando pasaba frente a ellos y tapaba una pequeña porción de la luz que se filtraba, y luego ahí estaría, la puerta mágica que la transportaba a otro mundo, el Host Club. Pero primero tenía que terminar de subir estas escaleras, y ah decir verdad el día de hoy estaba muy cansada, más que de costumbre, durante este mes últimamente estaba sufriendo de insomnio, y aunque ella no lo notara, su padre ahora desayunaba solo, sin darse cuenta había perdido el apetito por las mañanas.

-¿Has escuchado lo del triángulo amoroso dentro del Host Club?-

-Pues, eh oído los rumores, pero no los creo, pienso que simplemente es un malentendido-

-Pues a ojos de mi familia y de varias otras no lo es. Mi padre me ah dicho que en la última fiesta de los Morinozuka ambos se quedaron en la casa del sempai, incluso sus padres los cuestionan sobre Fujioka-

-Pues a mi me parecen encantadores, es como si Mori y Haruhi fueran los padres y Hanny el bebe-

-No es que me moleste ni nada los tres parecen buenas personas, pero no creo que Haruhi se quiera meter con los padres de ambos, ser amigos es una cosa, pero los rumores dicen cosas distintas-

-Eso sí, el apellido Fujioka no pinta nada en la sociedad, no en la nuestra. Mientras que las familias Morinozuka y Haninozuka van a tener problemas en sus relaciones con las demás.-

Haruhi se quedo quieta en las escaleras mientras escuchaba las voces venir del lugar donde debía de doblar la esquina. Esa era la razón por la que no podía dormir últimamente, su relación con los sempais. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo? Al inicio no le había importado mucho, eran amigos eso no podía ser nada malo, pero por alguna extraña razón la palabra "amigos" ya no encajaba perfectamente con ellos.

Sintió cómo una sombra tapaba los rallos de sol que la bañaban. Una mano rápidamente encontró su camino hasta su cabeza y le revolvió los cabellos.

-Mori-sempai- Haruhi volteó a ver al pelinegro que le dedicaba una media sonrisa, de seguro él también había escuchado la conversación y sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de Haruhi.

-Ah- Takashi nunca había sido de muchas palabras, pero expresaba perfectamente lo que quería decir, y Haruhi había aprendido a interpretar perfectamente sus "ah", aunque para otros no tuvieran significado alguno. "Lo sé" es lo que en realidad Takashi había dicho. Y "No importa" es lo que su sonrisa le decía.

* * *

Los miembros del Host Club estaban pasando por una etapa complicada, como les gustaba pensar. Tres de los miembros estaban al borde de una línea que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.

Los gemelos Hitachiin, fueron los primeros en cambiar hacía con Haruhi, no querían que ella se sintiera incómoda con ellos así que técnicamente la seguían tratando igual, seguía siendo su "Juguete" solo que esta vez era un juguete prestado, porque ya tenía dueño, dos para ser exactos, y por lo tanto ellos habían perdido en este juego, y, aunque generalmente les gustaba provocar problemas, aceptaban su derrota y sabían de sus límites. Aún con todos los problemas que vendrían apoyaban a Haruhi, después de todo si no eran esos dos iban a ser ellos dos.

Tamaki, tan ingenuo como siempre, le había costado darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, y para cuando lo noto no había nada que hacer para ayudar a su pobre hija. Seguía tratándola como tal, obsesionado con ella, tratando aun de protegerla, aunque ya tuviera protectores, y le dolía aceptarlo, pero en definitiva eran los mejores. Quizá se estaba preocupando demasiado, pero él mismo sentía una presión constante en su pecho cuando por un momento volvía a la realidad, aquella donde Haruhi no era su hija, si no una mujer, una de la cual se había enamorado, pero nunca había actuado en realidad y ahora la había perdido. Lo que le dolía más de todo esto era la delicada condición en la que Haruhi se encontraba, no eran dos estudiantes cualquiera, y sus familias mucho menos, y eso le iba a traer muchos problemas. Volvió a poner una sonrisa estúpida mientras veía como Mori-sempai regresaba victorioso de su búsqueda de Haruhi, mientras Hanny-sempai salía disparado a recibirlos en la puerta.

Kyouya sabía todo de esos tres, había visto evolucionar todo desde el principio, desde sus vagos intentos de entrenamiento hasta sus viajes los fines de semana con Ranka-san a las playas. Debía aceptar que no se esperaba este tipo de evolución de las cosas, Ranka-san lo había llamado unas veces para dar informes periódicos sobre el mejoramiento de Haruhi en las artes marciales, pero en vez de eso, su padre se desviaba contándole a Kyouya todo lo que habían echo juntos, y que estaba muy felices con los dos nuevos miembros de la pequeña familia. Kyouya entendió al instante la situación, y la plegaria silenciosa de Ranka-san para proteger a Haruhi. Kyouya no necesitaba que se lo pidieran, hasta cierto punto se preocupaba por Haruhi, había desarrollado una especie de afecto hacía ella, y no era indiferente a los dos sempais, pero sabía que la parte en sí más afectada era la familia Fujioka. Observó con atención como Hanny-sempai saltaba a los brazos de Haruhi mientras esta lo recibía con una cálida sonrisa, y Mori-sempai lo estaba viendo, le dio una leve inclinación de la cabeza para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien con Haruhi. Kyouya se volvió a su laptop; aún no sabía a dónde llevaría todo esto, esos tres eran de las personas más complejas que él conocía, pero igual, todos los del club lo eran.

-Haruhi, añadiré tu retraso a tu deuda-

* * *

Los rayos naranjas del sol se colaban silenciosamente entre las cortinas de los ventanales de la tercera sala de música, y Suo Tamaki, el rey del Host Club, estaba parado viendo uno de los jardines de la academia a través del cristal. Todos los demás miembros del Host Club estaban presentes, cada quien en sus pláticas, en sus juegos o en sus cuentas, y él con sus pensamientos. Se sentía frustrado. No, se sentía impotente. No estaba seguro si lo que lo movían eran los celos que lo consumían desde dentro cada vez que veía como esos dos la sujetaban entre ellos, o tal vez era esa parte de él que en realidad se creía su padre y sabía que de una forma u otra esto andaba un poco mal. No tenía nada en contra de la homosexualidad, pero Haruhi no era hombre, y los otros dos eran primos. Algo de poligamia con Incesto, perfecta la combinación. Quizá no hubiera tenido problemas si fuera con otra, pero era Haruhi, y no podía aceptarlo tan relajadamente, se había decidido a hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para que ella entrara en razón.

Y así... se desató la tormenta.

-Haruhi- La voz de Tamaki la llamó desde su punto en el ventanal. Haruhi estaba parada al lado de una mesa hablando con Mori y Hanny sempai sobre el próximo fin de semana. Las risas de los gemelos se apagaron al instante mientras volteaban a ver la causa del silencio.

-Tamaki- Kyouya dejó de escribir en su laptop. Unas horas antes de abrir el Host Club habían tenido una charla juntos. Kyouya sabía perfectamente la forma en la que se sentía Tamaki, pero en este juego el único que contaba era el verdadero padre. Tamaki había estado enamorado de la chica, de la misma forma que los gemelos, algo como él, pero todos ellos la habían dejado ir y él tenía que entender eso.

-Pero…Kyouya…sabes que tengo razón….- Tamaki se había decidido, y al menos debía de tratar, tal vez todo lo que Haruhi necesitaba era un empujón en la dirección correcta.

-Tamaki-sempai¿qué pasa?- Haruhi se extraño de la reacción de Kyouya, y no tenía ni la menor idea del tema en discusión.

-"Si dice algo…"

-"Los sempais lo trituran antes de que termine…"- Los gemelos estaban en uno de los sillones haciéndose cosquillas mutuamente cuando escucharon el pequeño argumento que se llevaba acabo, se dieron cuenta de que al final, Tamaki no lo había logrado aceptar, de seguro su estúpido rey trataba de negar lo que era tan obvio ante los ojos de todos.

Kyouya vio esa determinación que tiene Tamaki en los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que no lo iba a poder detener, pero si las cosas se salían un poco de control lo haría. "Baka"

-Haruhi, como tu padre, es mi deber decirte que no apruebo tu relación con Hanninozuka Mitsukuni y Morinozuka Takashi- Listo lo había dicho, un poco más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero al fin lo había dicho. Tamaki se quedó mirando fijamente a Haruhi.

-…- Los ojos de Haruhi se agrandaron hasta ser dos perlas de chocolate. No estaba preparada para esto, esas eran las palabras que esperaba oír en cualquier momento de su padre, de cualquier persona. Lo sabía, sabía que para empezar eran de familias ricas y poderosas que no soportarían un escándalo, y ella no quería causar problemas. Sabía que una relación de tres era algo rara, sabía que ellos se amaban entre sí. Sabía que una abogada manteniendo ese tipo de relación no iba a tener una buena recomendación. Pero sobre todo, sabía que ellos también sabían. Sin darse cuenta había empezado a dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás, hasta que sintió su cuerpo golpear contra la pequeña mesa en la que Hanny-sempai se encontraba comiendo pastel. Y entonces lo sintió, nuevamente esa mano en su cabeza.

-Tamaki- Mori-sempai, que todo el tiempo estuvo parado al lado de Haruhi levantó una de sus manos y la colocó en la cabeza de Haruhi, pero no le desacomodó el cabello, y definitivamente no era un gesto de ternura. Haruhi no sintió ninguna ternura en sí, era una forma de advertencia hacia Tamaki, la acción de Mori-sempai decía que Haruhi era de su territorio, que no era lugar alguno de Tamaki, porque no era el verdadero padre.

-Pero, sabes que es la verdad, como su padre¡no puedo permitirlo!- Tamaki avanzó un poco hacia Haruhi. Pero una aura oscura le cortó el camino.

-Suo-kun- La siempre dulce voz del Hanninozuka cortó como un cuchillo entre la tención de la situación, los gemelos sintieron un escalofrío recorrer toda su espina dorsal, Kyouya no podía volver sus ojos a la pantalla de la laptop, ese era Mitsukuni, el arma humana más letal. –No es de tu incumbencia – Hanny-sempai no apreciaba para nada la intervención de Tamaki, y no estaba dispuesto a soportarlo. Si tenían o no un problema no tenía nada que ver con Tamaki, era Ranka-san quien lo decidiría. – Aparte…- se levantó por fin de la mesa y con una mirada atroz hacia el rubio, caminó hacia donde estaban Haruhi y Mori. Siendo apenas un poco más bajo que Haruhi tuvo que subir un poco sus brazos para alcanzar el cuello de Haruhi y cerró sus manos detrás de ella, mientras se pegaba a su cuerpo. Haruhi se había tenido que doblar un poco por el peso de Hanny-sempai, pero estaba un poco aturdida por la situación, y no reaccionaba.- Despierta Suo-kun, no eres su padre, y si alguien va a decirle que lo que hace está mal, será su padre. Pero hasta entonces…- Hanny se paró un poco en puntas para plantarle un beso a Haruhi en la comisura de sus labios.

-…- Haruhi no sabía qué hacer. Las palabras de Tamaki habían echo que algo dentro de ella le doliera demasiado. Pero por otro lado Hanny-sempai tenía razón. Tamaki no era su padre, y su padre aun no había dicho nada, y debía admitir que los amaba a ambos, y demasiado. Estaba preocupada por lo que pasaría en un futuro, con ellos, con sus familias, con su carrera, pero todo eso estaba en el futuro, y ellos estaban ahí ahora, protegiéndola, como siempre. Su padre de seguro estaba en casa esperándolos, sabiendo que llegarían los tres, y no hacia ningún comentario al respecto. Esta noche le diría la verdad, le diría que amaba a estos dos jóvenes, y entonces sí, esperaría por la respuesta de su padre, su verdadero padre.

Tamaki no sabía que hacer, esperaba una reacción de esos dos, pero no esto. Hanny sempai enserio no había apreciado ni en lo más mínimo su preocupación, y ahora veía un odio en sus ojos. Y Haruhi, se sentía tan mal por ella, podía ver el dolor en sus ojos, la confusión.

-Haruhi, yo…-

-No, Tamaki sempai- Haruhi le dedicó una sonrisa a Hanny mientras se soltaba de su agarre por el cuello y lo abrazaba por detrás, cruzando sus brazos al frente de él, y colocando su cabeza sobre la suya, mientras le dedicaba otra sonrisa a Tamaki, a los gemelos y a Kyouya, que ya tenía una media sonrisa adornando su cara.- Y tenemos que regresar a la casa, no eh preparado la cena, y de seguro mi padre nos espera.- Haruhi soltó a Hanny mientras este se volteaba y le daba una de esas sonrisas hermosas que guardaba a solo para ella, Mori-sempai le revolvió el cabello mientras también le sonreía. ¿Qué importancia tenía el futuro si ahora podía estar con ellos?

-Pero sigues siendo nuestro juguete Haruhi!!!!- gritaron los gemelos desde sus sillones, con sonrisas idénticas, dándoles su completo apoyo.

-Y no vayas a creer que tu deuda la pueden pagar otros- Kyouya había vuelto a escribir en su laptop mientras ese brillo maligno le bañaba los lentes.

-Ah… ¿qué le vamos a hacer Kaa-san? Nuestra hija es una rebelde!!!!- decía Tamaki mientras trágicamente se dejaba caer en agonía en un sillón al lado de Kyouya. Tenían razón, él no era el verdadero padre, pero aún así, si ella había decidido lo que quería entonces él al menos la protegería de ahora en adelante, eran las familias más poderosas, entre todos la protegerían.

-Ya, Otou-san, pues solo nos queda protegerla.-

-Gracias- dijo Haruhi antes de salir de la tercera sala de Música dirigiéndose a la limosina que los esperaba para llevarlos a su departamento.

* * *

Ranka-san estaba sentado en el sillón del pequeño departamento, mirando fijamente a su hija a los ojos, sabía que un padre tarde o temprano tenía que entregar a su hija, pero hubiera preferido que fuera tarde…mucho más tarde, apenas era una pequeña niña, vestida de niño en una escuela de ricos.

Esa noche estaba un poco más tarde de lo normal, y había echo que se preocupara, pero solo un poco, sabía que esos dos jóvenes guapos estarían con ella. Sabía que su hija les tenía un especial afecto, pero nada como esto.

-Padre, necesito saber si te molesta la relación que mantengo con los sempais.- Haruhi, siempre tan directa, estaba sentada enfrente de su padre mientras le preguntaba esto como si fuera una cuestión de todos los días, ni siquiera había dudado un momento. Ranka-san sintió como si le echaran un cubo de agua congelada encima. Su boca se había quedado seca. Hanny-sempai dejó de comer su pastel mientras se volteaba de ver la televisión hacia la mesa donde se encontraban la familia de dos. Takashi iba saliendo del baño cuando escuchó la pregunta de Haruhi y se quedó parado en la puerta.

-Pues claro que no hija, querida¿porqué habría de molestarme?- Esa era la opción que le quedaba fingir demencia y negarlo todo. Siempre funcionaba. – Si estoy orgullosos de que tengas tan buenos amigos- Se empezó a reír un poco, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando su hija lo miraba fijamente como pidiéndole que fuera serio, y ella no se rió para nada. – ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Siempre creí que mi lista de personas a las que amaba crecería a tres durante toda mi vida. Tú, mi esposo y mi hijo o hija. Solo que ya se hizo de tres y aun no tengo hijos.- Haruhi habló como si nada mientras se terminaba su malteada de chocolate que su padre había echo. En el fondo se escuchó otro sorbo de otra malteada, mientras Hanny los miraba fijamente.

-Oh, así que esa es la situación- Ranka-san trató de calmarse y actuar sereno. Era el deber de un padre decirle a su hija que su pequeña…relación no era muy normal¿acaso no eran ellos dos primos? Un padre normal posiblemente se enfrentaría a esto…pero…- Bueno, si le vemos el lado positivo….normalmente si te tengo que compartir con un hombre…es malo, pero si te comparto con otros dos….entonces les va a tocar una parte más pequeña de ti no es cierto??- Ella era su hija, su joya, la razón de su vivir, y haría lo que fuera por ella, después de todo él no era muy normal y ella era como su madre, completamente independiente de todo. – Pero vamos a tener problemas, creo que la poligamia no se permite en Japón…tal ves si te casas en una isla…-

-Padre!!!! No eh dicho que me voy a casar con ellos!!!!- Haruhi se había puesto roja, pero estaba sonriendo, su padre no tenía inconveniente alguno ahora podía respirar tranquila.

-Haru-chan!!!! No te vas a casar conmigo??- Le preguntó Hanny sempai mientras se sentaba al lado de ella en la mesa y abrazaba a Usa-chan.

-Al menos no hasta que termine la universidad Hanny-sempai- le dijo. No podía dejar de sonreír, de repente su familia le parecía algo grande.

-¿Tu también te casas con mi hija no?- Takashi se había sentado al lado de Ranka-san mientras comenzaban la cena. Takashi bajó un poco la cabeza para mirar a Ranka-san, y luego volteó a ver a Haruhi y a Hanny, y sonrió. –Bueno, eso contesta casi mi pregunta- y todos comenzaron a comer.

* * *

-Seis-

-¿Disculpa¿Takashi?- Haruhi, su padre y los dos nuevos integrantes de la familia estaban sentados en el parque ese fin de semana. Esa semana había sido la graduación de Haruhi, y estaba lista para entrar a la universidad. Aunque no lo pudiera creer seguía enamorada de ellos, y lo que era más sorprendente ellos de ella. Salían seguido los tres, y aunque la mayoría de las personas ya sabían que era mujer, se seguía vistiendo descuidadamente como siempre.

-Seis ¿qué? Mori-kun- hoy era domingo, y Ranka-san salía con ellos a comer pastel, o una nieve, hoy optaron por la segunda opción.

-La lista de Haruhi, van a ser seis- Takashi se acababa de terminar su bola de nieve de limón. Estaban los cuatro sentados debajo de un árbol, viendo al lago.

-¿Seis¿Lista¿De qué hablas Takashi?- Hanny estaba acostado en el pasto enfrente de Haruhi, que estaba recargada en el árbol, mientras su padre estaba de un lado y Mori del otro lado. Había crecido, y mucho, ya no podía sentarse en las piernas de Haruhi, la hubiera roto, era casi tan alto como su primo, pero nunca había perdido su gusto por los dulces, y aun tenía su conejo Usa-chan en su casa, en la cama.

-Yo quiero dos hijos- Fue todo lo que dijo el moreno mientras besaba en la mejilla a Haruhi.

-¿Qué?!!!- las palabras salieron de la boca de Haruhi sin poder detenerlas.

-Pues que sean 7, yo también quiero dos, de preferencia una niña y un niño- Hanny se terminó su nieve y se sentó enfrente de Haruhi para lamer su bola de nieve.

-…- Ranka-san había dejado que su bola de nieve callera al pasto. En estos momentos el frio que sentia no se compraba con la nieve.

-… Papa-san, no desperdicies la nieve es deliciosa!!!...- Decía Hanny mientras seguía comiendo la de Haruhi.

-…- Había soñado que su hija nunca se iba a casar y que se iba a quedar siempre con él, y ahora tal vez en un futuro se casaría con dos hombres, y tendría cuatro hijos, y el sería abuelo…era demasiado para él.- Vamos a necesitar una casa más grande con tanto niño.-

-Padre!!!! Yo no eh dicho que iba a tener hijos con ellos!!!- Haruhi estaba tratando de quitarle su helado a Hanny-sempai, era helado de fresa ese era su favorito.

-Haru-chan!!!! No quieres tener hijos conmigo??- Hanny dejó en paz la nieve de Haruhi.

-Al menos no hasta que me case con ustedes- Haruhi en esos momentos estaba completamente roja mientras los tres hombres la miraban completamente maravillados de su belleza.

Ranka-san estaba feliz. Un padre no podía estar más orgulloso que él mismo de su hija. La manera en la que ellos la miraban y la mimaban era de una forma parecida a la que él la amaba , y ella los amaba a los tres. Quizá no fueran a ser la familia más normal del mundo, pero ellos ahora eran su familia, y sí planeaba hacerla más grande, ya quería ver a los pequeños niños corriendo llamándolo abuelo…. Huy, el simple pensamiento hacia que se sintiera ya muy viejo.

-Bueno, pues habrá que ir buscando un lugar donde acepten la poligamia-

* * *

**Nota de la autora(y Hatori): **Huy pero que hermoso!!!!! lamento estar diciedo esto de mi propio fic...pero la simple imagen me hace ilusion...

Hatori: Ya, te vas a desmayar...eso paso la ultima vez...

Bueno no puedo evitarlo es taaaan hermoso...(pum)

Hatori: Se desmayo... hey hey...(mientras la patea con la punta del pie)... Bueno...ahora...donde dejo su diario...emmm Dejenle reviews supongo...

Me imagino que les manda besos de chocolate o algo por el estilo...enserio esta chica no es normal..cualquier otro humano moriria por ingerir tanto chocolate...


End file.
